Navidades Gilmore
by Icabot
Summary: Lorelai y Rory le enseñan a Luke lo que son unas auténticas navidades estilo Gilmore. Escribí esta historia hace mucho y hasta ahora no le he publicado


Navidades Gilmore

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, podéis estar por seguro que las 6 y la 7 temporadas hubieran sido muy diferentes_

Lorelai entró en el café como un ciclón, se acercó a Luke y antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca empezó a parlotear:

L: La próxima vez que no puedas dejar el café en manos de César, me quedo en tu casa.

Lu: ¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

L: Se estropeó la calefacción y me he quedado helada. Cosa que no hubiera pasado si tú hubieras estado en la cama conmigo para calentarme

Lu: Me alegra saber que soy tan importante en tu vida

L: Así que o empiezas a cumplir tus obligaciones como novio o tendré que buscarme otro dueño de un café guapo y maravilloso que lo haga

Luke le alargó una taza de café humeante mientras ponía cara de resignación

L: ¿Te he dicho ya lo maravillosos que eres? – probando el café

Lu: Si pero no me importa que me lo repitas – al tiempo que se acercaba a besarla – ¿te recojo a las 5? – preguntó

L: Luke, cariño, hoy es la fiesta de Navidad de mis padres ¿recuerdas? No puedo quedar contigo

Lu: Lo sé

De pronto, la cara de Lorelai perdió el color ante la evidencia de lo que se les venia encima

L: Dime que no te han invitado y has aceptado

Luke la miró con cara de circunstancias

L: No puedes ir ¿son mis padres recuerdas? Esos a los que prometimos no volver a visitar en mucho, mucho tiempo

Lu: Lo sé, pero no tuve elección

L: Decir no es una elección

Lu: Lo es cuando te dan la oportunidad de hablar, no cuando descuelgas, alguien te dice "mañana hay una fiesta en mi casa a las 6, espero verte allí, sé puntual. Ah por cierto, se exige ir de etiqueta" y cuelga antes de que te de tiempo a decir Diga

L: Está bien, plan B. Llamaremos a Cruella y le diremos que nos hemos trasladado a Alaska

Lu: Lorelai…

L: Tienes razón, Alaska está demasiado cerca. ¿Qué tal Siberia?

Lu: ¿Y como explicamos que cogiera el teléfono en el café?

L: Vale, mala idea. Entonces diremos que nos hemos muerto, que sólo somos espectros que aún tienen asuntos pendientes en este mundo como en el Sexto Sentido

Lu: Iremos a esa fiesta, pasaremos la noche lo mejor posible y procuraremos marcharnos con dignidad ¿de acuerdo?

L: Tendrás que llevar traje. A ti no te gusta ponerte esmoquin. No puedes ponerte un traje con la gorra ¿sabes?

Lu: No siempre llevo la gorra puesta

L: Bueno si, pero cuando hacemos el amor no cuenta porque técnicamente no llevas nada y…

Lu: Lorelai, - dijo Luke, evidentemente avergonzado - déjalo. Ahora ya no tiene remedio. Me pondré el esmoquin de la boda de Liz y ya está. Paso a buscarte a las 5

L: De acuerdo. Pero a la mínima que te oiga agradecerle a mi madre un insulto, nos largamos de allí.

Lorelai se acercó a Luke, le besó suavemente en los labios y se marchó.

MANSIÓN GILMORE

L: Bien aquí estamos. ¿Recuerdas el plan verdad? Entramos, saludamos, nos tomamos un par de copas para que la gente nos vea y nos largamos. Si la puerta principal está bloqueada, sube al primer piso, conozco una vía de escape infalible

Lu: Llama de una vez, cuanto antes entremos, antes podremos irnos.

Lorelai llamó a la puerta. Ante su sorpresa, fue la propia Emily Gilmore la que acudió a abrirles.

E: Luke, qué agradable sorpresa. ¡Gracias por venir!

Lu: Un placer volver a verla, Emily

E: Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Richard, ¡¡mira quien ha llegado!!

Lorelai se acercó por detrás a Luke y le susurró: Está muy contenta, eso es mala señal, no pierdas la puerta de vista.

Luke, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, Emily seguía acaparando la conversación, que por supuesto, giraba en torno a Luke, quien se mostraba cada vez más incómodo, no sólo por el traje al que no estaba acostumbrado sino también porque no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

E: Si, es dueño de un café en Stars Hollow. Un lugar adorable, muy rústico

Invitado: Oh, ¡¡qué curioso!!

E: Pero podéis estar tranquilos. Su café no es como esos sitios sórdidos de los que hemos oído hablar. Lorelai y Rory comen allí a menudo y mira, todavía siguen vivas

Llegados a este punto, Lorelai decidió que ya tenía bastante

L: Madre, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

E: Claro, si nos disculpan

Lorelai se dirigió al despacho de su padre y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta, se encaró a su madre y empezó a hablar.

L: ¿Has terminado ya de humillarle o todavía te queda más veneno por soltar, madre?

E: No sé a que te refieres Lorelai

L: ¿Qué no lo sabes…? Luke, madre. Llevo una hora oyendo como le insultas y le humillas cada vez que abres la boca.

E: Estoy siendo todo lo educada que puedo ser, dadas las circunstancias

L: ¿Educada?, ¿Pero tu has oído algo de lo que has dicho?

E. Ese hombre no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti Lorelai. Y menos aún para Rory.

L: O sea, que se trata de eso. Déjame adivinar…No tiene suficiente dinero en su cuenta corriente. Ah, no, eso no puede ser, porque si no dispusiera de dinero no habría podido prestarme los 30.000 que necesitaba para levantar el Dragonfly sin pedir nada a cambio. Cosa que por cierto, tú serias totalmente incapaz de hacer, pero esa es otra cuestión.

E: ¿Ese hombre tiene 30.000?

L: Si, madre, los tiene. Sigamos, no tiene una buena posición social. Claro, Emily Gilmore no puede permitirse presumir de alguien que no tenga un apellido rimbombante y con cientos de antepasados terratenientes y defensores de la esclavitud.

E: No sabes lo que dices Lorelai. Tu criterio está obviamente afectado, no puedes creer en serio que íbamos a aceptar que ese tipo formara parte de nuestra familia.

L: No mamá, no lo creía porque sabes que…no tiene que formar parte de tu familia. Tiene que formar parte de la mía, de MI familia, mamá. De esa familia que formamos mi hija y yo y cuyo hogar se encuentra lejos de esta casa.

E: Eso que dices no tiene sentido, Lorelai. Si forma parte de tu familia, es evidente que también forma parte de la mía

L: ¿Sabes? Tal vez no tenga un título de Yale, tal vez no tenga una buena posición social, pero estamos hablando del hombre más maravilloso que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra.

E: No lo dudo, pero no es bueno para ti ni para Rory

L: Eso ya lo has dicho. Y te equivocas. Ese hombre que según tú no es bueno para nosotras, es el mismo que hace 4 años cerró su café en Nochebuena, para llevarme al hospital, un lugar que por cierto detesta, porque papá estaba enfermo ¿recuerdas? Ese hombre, es el que le compró a Rory un regalo por su graduación sin tener ninguna obligación de ello, ese hombre se preocupa tanto por mi hija que daría su vida por ella. Eso es lo que hace Luke, y por eso le quiero.

E: ¿Te estás escuchando, Lorelai?

L: Perfectamente, madre. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas, mamá. Las personas se preocupan de los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Bienvenida al mundo real, Emily Gilmore.

Dicho esto, Lorelai salió del despacho dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca. Fue directa a buscar a Luke, quien estaba en un rincón, hablando con Rory

L: Quiero irme, llévame a casa por favor

Lu: ¿Estás bien? – Lorelai no contestó - voy a buscar los abrigos

L: No deja, ya voy yo. Nos disculparé ante esta gente. – Girándose hacia su hija - Nos vamos

R: ¿Has discutido con la abuela?

L: No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Sólo quiero irme, llegar a casa y volver a unas Navidades normales. ¿Te apuntas?

R: ¿Palomitas, pijamas de renos y ¡Qué bello es vivir!? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo

L: De acuerdo. Luke, vuelvo enseguida

Cuando Lorelai se hubo marchado, Luke, que había permanecido callado pero con expresión preocupada, le preguntó a Rory:  
Lu: ¿Soy la causa de esa discusión?

R: Conociendo a mamá y a la abuela, pueden haber discutido hasta por el tiempo – queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto - No te preocupes. ¿Preparado para unas auténticas Navidades Gilmore?

Lu: Supongo que si. Gracias a Dios, no tengo ningún ridículo pijama de renos

R: Yo no apostaría por ello – guiñándole un ojo

Lu: Dime que tu madre no ha sido capaz de…

R: Ya la conoces. Tiene sus reglas y si vas a formar parte de su vida, será mejor que empieces a acostumbrarte. Además, no es que vayas a tener que ponértelo todos los días. Sólo te lo pedirá una vez al año.

Lu: En ese caso, creo que sobreviviré

L: ¿Sobrevivirás a que?

R: Luke ha aceptado vivir unas Navidades Gilmore con todo incluido

L: ¿Todo incluido?, ¿Incluso el pijama de Santa Caus? - Rory asintió – Perfecto, porque ¿sabes? El otro día, en Hartford, vi uno en color azul muy bonito y pensé que quizás….

R: Va a estar guapísimo

Lu: Chicas, sigo aquí ¿sabéis? – Ambas asintieron mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Luke se acercó a Lorelai y le preguntó en voz baja: ¿Un pijama de Santa Claus? – Lorelai simplemente le miró con cara de inocencia.

CASA DE LAS GILMORE

Lorelai abrió la puerta de la casa, dejaron los abrigos en la entrada y pasaron. En un segundo la casa se llenó de actividad.

R: Voy a cambiarme

L: Voy a la cocina a hacer palomitas

Lu: Y yo voy a…. quedarme aquí... plantado… sin hacer nada

Cinco minutos más tarde, Lorelai apareció de nuevo, cogió a Luke de la mano y empezó a tirar de él hacia las escaleras.

Lu: ¿Dónde vamos?

L: Arriba, tengo algo para ti

Lu: Dime que no es un pijama

L: No es un pijama

Lu: ¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?

Lorelai simplemente hizo una mueca con la cara al tiempo que abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Sobre su cama había un paquete perfectamente envuelto.

L: Es para ti

Lu: No tenías que haberte molestado

L: No es molestia, vamos ábrelo

Luke abrió el paquete y efectivamente allí estaba, un pijama azul adornado con decenas de Santa Claus

Lu: Es… muy… bonito

L: Vamos pruébatelo. Espero haber acertado con la talla

Lu. ¿Ahora?

L: ¿Cuándo si no? Mientras te lo pruebas, voy a ponerme el mío al baño

Lorelai entró en el baño. Tras unos momentos de duda, Luke empezó a quitarse la ropa y se puso el pijama. Se sentía realmente ridículo y la reacción de Lorelai no ayudó mucho

L: Jajajajajaja!! ¿Te has visto? Estás…- sin parar de reir

Lu: Ridículo

L: No iba a decir eso, pero… Vale, quítate la camisa del pijama

Luke se lo quitó y se quedó con el pantalón y la camiseta

L: Mucho mejor – dijo dándole un beso - ¿y que tal estoy yo? - dando una vuelta sobre si misma para mostrar su pijama rojo de renos

Lu: Preciosa, pero es que tu estás bien incluso cuando te vistes como una loca. – en ese instante recicbió un golpe en el brazo - AUCHHHHHHHH

L: Eso por meterme con mi pijama de renos, Scrooge. Vamos, Rory nos estará esperando

Ambos bajaron y allí les esperaba Rory ataviada con un pijama similar al de Lorelai.

Luke salió del salón y volvió con una caja entre las manos

Lu: Antes de empezar, me gustaría daros esto

L: ¿Un regalo? Mira Rory, Luke nos ha traído un regalo, realmente le gustamos a este hombre

R: Lo que en tu caso es difícil de comprender mamá

Luke alargó la caja a Rory que la abrió con sumo cuidado. Dentro había un precioso ángel blanco.

R: Guauuuuuuuuuu, es precioso

L: Luke, es muy bonito

Lu: Me fijé que habíais puesto el árbol pero que no tenia remate y pensé que tal vez….

L: Y luego me preguntan que qué veo en él. Muchas gracias. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Luke colocó el ángel en lo alto del árbol y encendió las luces del mismo. Cuando se giró vio que Lorelai tenía la cámara de fotos en la mano

Lu: Lorelai nada de fotos

L: ¿Porque? Estás muy guapo – al tiempo que se disponía a disparar

Lu: No te atrevas a….

L: ¿Que vas a hacer para impedirlo? – echando a correr

Luke se puso a perseguirla por la casa, finalmente la atrapó

Lu: Dame esa cámara

L: Ni lo sueñes

Luke intentó quitarle la cámara, pero no lo consiguió

L: Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor vaquero

En vista de que no lo conseguía, Luke le dio la vuelta a Lorelai y la besó. Ésta dejó caer la cámara al suelo

L: Eres… un…tramposo

Lu: Soy bueno

L: No tanto. Olvidaste un pequeño detalle

Lu: Cual

L: Rory – dijo señalando al tiempo que la joven le sacaba la foto – y sintiéndolo mucho, a ella no podrás silenciarla tan fácilmente.

Lu: Como esa foto salga de estas cuatro paredes, no vais a vivir para contarlo – dijo al tiempo que las amenazaba con el dedo. Las chicas se dirigieron al sofá riendo seguidas por un Luke huraño y se prepararon para su sesión de cine.

R: Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos…. Alegra esa cara, Luke…. Esta noche tenemos para escoger entre los problemas existenciales de James Stewart y David Attenborough intentando convencer al mundo de que él es realmente Santa Claus.

L: ¡Qué bello es vivir! o Milagro en la ciudad, difícil elección ¿tú que opinas, Luke?

Lu: Me da igual. Elegid vosotras

L: Está bien, en ese caso… Milagro en la cuidad

Rory puso la película y se dispusieron a verla. Hora y media más tarde, Lorelai se levantó en busca de más palomitas

Lu: ¿En serio os gusta esta película? ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿Quién daría por buena la identidad de un tipo por lo que pone en un billete de dólar?

R: Bueno tiene su sentido. Si tenemos en cuenta que…

Rory no acabó la frase, se oyó un grito y acto seguido apareció Lorelai visiblemente emocionada

L: Rory, Rory corre. ¡¡Está nevando!!

Rory se levantó de un salto del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana. Inmediatamente se emocionó tanto como su madre

R: Vamos fuera mamá. Venga

L: ¿Luke nos acompañas?

Lu: Yo voy a preparar café. Cuando entréis, estaréis heladas. ¿Alguien os ha dicho alguna vez que estáis locas?

Las chicas no le escucharon, se pusieron las botas y los abrigos y salieron al jardín. Cuando Luke terminó de preparar el café, se asomó a la ventana y allí estaban las dos, jugando con la nieve como si fuera la primera vez que la veían. Sonriendo se puso el anorak y salió. No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando una bola de nieve le dio en la cara

Lu: Ahora verás – y cogiendo una cantidad considerable de nieve se puso a perseguir a las chicas por el jardín. Mientras escuchaba las risas de las dos, Luke se quedó pensando un momento: si aquello eran unas Navidades Gilmore, merecía la pena celebrarlas.

FIN


End file.
